The Crossroad
by otoglomba
Summary: Two hurt souls find each other, can they be what the other needs?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic and I am very excited about it, been a reader on this site forever. Feel free to tell me what you think :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show How I met your mother or the characters. The rights go to their respective owners, CBS, Carter Bays and Craig Thomas. I am not making any money of my story and do not intend to.

I have had this idea for a while, I am not sure how long the fic will be but there will be several chapters. Many things will be changed from the original story, I will take only characters and very little more, apart from the beginning.

1998.

Barney Stinson was dragging himself down the street, tears forming in his eyes, he was willing himself not to cry but wasn't very successful. It just hurt too much. How could Shannon do this to him? With a businessman in a suit of all people? They were meant to be, they shared their dreams and plans for future for years. All gone. Just like that. He was alone once again.

He stopped at a road crossing and sat down on the pavement. _There is no happy ending for people like me,_ he thought._ It is all about money in the end, the dirty money that tears the soul apart. Maybe I should change to become like them. Nobody appreciates me the way I am anyway._

Robin Scherbatsky, or Sparkles, as her graffiti jacket said, ran out from the backstage and into the street. She just couldn't take it anymore. When she started her singing career at 16, it seemed so much fun, so new, so exciting, she loved the adoring fans. Now, 2 years down the road, she felt so washed up and tired, everybody wanted to hear only her old catchy songs and nothing new that she worked hard on. Nobody really cared about her, just the show, she had no real friends or a caring family.

Lost in her thought, she didn't notice a young man sitting on the pavement and toppled over him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, didn't see you", she apologized as she scrambled to get up. "No, no, it is my fault, I shouldn't be sitting here", Barney replied as he stood up. They looked into each other's eyes. It was obvious to both of them that the other was hurt, they both looked like a mess.

"Hi...um...I am Robin." she said. "Oh... hi. Barney." he replied as they shook hands. They stood like that for a second, taking each other's appearance in.

_Man, if 80's were a person it would be her, _Barney thought. Still, he instantly liked the bubbly vibe her blonde hair and bleached denim gave. _Wow, Stinson, you hate pop culture, remember? Where did this just come from? _,he mentally scolded himself.

_Wow, didn't know hippies were still a thing. Wait aren't they like, supposed to be happy all the time?, _Robin thought to herself.

_"_Wanna talk about it?" they both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

On with the story!

"What do you mean?", Barney asked.

"Well, it seems like you were crying about something. That means you are hurt, right?" she replied.

"Oh, that." , Barney mumbled, looking around the street and weighing his options. At last, he realised that he had nowhere else to be, and if this girl, whoever she is, was willing to listen to his problems then why not, after all, you are supposed to feel better after you talk to someone.

"Yeah, I...someone just hurt me. A lot.", Barney said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Robin replied. He looked up at her. She gave him a smile. He tried to reciprocate but didn't quite manage it.

"Well then, how aboot we find some place to sit down then?", Robin offered.

"Wait. _Aboot?_ You from Canada?", Barney replied, surprised.

"Um, yeah. Why, is that a problem?", she asked.

"No, no, I just, I never met anyone from Canada." ,Barney said uncertainly. "Let's go get some coffee, shall we?"

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting outside a small coffee shop. Robin looked around, it seemed like she was immersed in the sights around them.

"Like the view?" Barney asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just, I've never been to the US before. Only read about it." she replied.

"So, what brings you here now?",he offered.

Robin remained silent for a bit, deciding just how much did she want this guy to know. He seemed nice, and if she wanted to hear about him she would have to spill something about herself.

"Wait, wait. You first. I wanna know what got you so upset. I'll tell you about myself then." she replied.

Barney told her the story about him and Shannon, their cofee shop, the failed Peace Corps trip and her ultimate betrayal. By the end of the story Robin felt very bad for him, he definetly didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

"Wow, that is terrible, I am so sorry. She is a sucky person for doing that to you.", Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess.", Barney said, tired from reliving the pain. "I guess I could have been better..."

"Hey, hey, stop that.",she cut in."You were great to her and she didn't appreciate it. She doesn't deserve you, remember that."

"Oh, thanks.",he replied sheepishly. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"See, that's better.", she said.

"What about you then? Any particular reason to run around New York looking like 1987.?", he offered. Robin giggled uneasily.

"Yeah, about that. See, the reason I am here is because of a concert."

"What, you are some kind of singer then?",he asked.

"You could kinda say that. I had one minor hit 2 years ago but that is all people want to hear. Honestly, I am getting sick of it, that is why I am wandering around this big city alone. I just can't do it anymore, it is so tiring, and nobody really cares about you as a person. They just want the show.", she replied.

"Wow. I know someone famous.", he offered jokingly. She punched his arm playfully. "Oh shut up. It wouldn't be so funny to you if you were actually famous."

"Sorry, sorry. Sounds rough. Well stop doing it then, if it's killing you so bad. I mean what are you like, 18?",he asked. She nodded. "There. You are an adult, do what you want."

"It is not that simple.",she offered with a sad smile. "I don't even have a life outside my fame. There is no real Robin."

"Wrong.",he replied. "I am talking to the real one now I think, and she sound kinda cool."

"Thanks, you are too sweet.", she said sheepishly. She stayed silent for a minute. Then, an idea hit her. She took out a pen from her purse, and grabbed a napkin.

"Here, this is my number. I'll be around for a while. If you wanna talk gimme a call.",she said. He, smiled, nodded and wrote her his number. She left some change on the table and stood up to leave.

"See you around." Robin said, smiled and left the coffee shop.

"See you", Barney replied. He was left alone in the shop, it was getting pretty late. Shannon popped into his mind, but now, it somehow hurt less.


End file.
